Czas bieli
by Seirin
Summary: W mieście przekazuje się legendę głoszącą, że w dzień wigilii muskający policzki śnieg zyskuje magiczną właściwość oczyszczania dusz. W powietrzu można jednak wyczuć coś niedobrego. Niespotykana wcześniej śmiercionośna siła skupia się nad miastem. LZ GS/ Poprawiona wersja :)


Zimowe święta dla każdego są niezwykle ważnym wydarzeniem. To taka chwila, kiedy spędza się czas z najbliższymi, kiedy można na moment zwolnić i docenić inną stronę życia. Jednak dla każdego, kto spędzał święta w małym miasteczku leżącym w przepięknej, lecz zapomnianej dolinie, ten okres był naprawdę wyjątkowy. W Lyventer istniała legenda głosząca, że w dzień wigilii, muskający policzki śnieg zyskiwał magiczną właściwość oczyszczania dusz. Podobno wtedy wszyscy zagubieni odnajdywali właściwą drogę… Tego dnia, zawsze o zmroku, zaczynał padać krystalicznie czysty puch. Dopiero wtedy rozpoczynano ceremonię odnowienia przymierza z Ayhayleen, legendarną kapłanką Ceiphieda, która kilkaset lat wcześniej uratowała miasteczko przed atakiem hordy demonów, otaczając teren Lyventer potężną barierą. Zawarcie nowego paktu zapewniało ciągłą ochronę osady. Zawsze straszono jednak dzieci, że jak nie będą grzeczne, Ayhayleen wpadnie w gniew i nie ześle swojego oczyszczającego daru. A w rezultacie demony zniszczą zapomnianą przez resztę kontynentu ostoję białej magii…

* * *

- Panno Lino, tutaj jest cudownie! – krzyczała rozentuzjazmowana Amelia Will Tesla Seyrun, rozglądając się jak szalona. Lyventer jako miejscowa stolica białej magii było miejscem bogatym we wszelkie świątynie i pomniejsze kościółki. Naturalnie, adeptki białej magii czuły się w takim mieście jak u siebie. Więc skoro w skład kompanii Liny Inverse wchodziły dwie czarodziejki parające się właśnie tym rodzajem mocy, mistrzyni czarnej magii nie mogła wybrać innego miejsca na postój w długiej podróży. Druga z użytkowniczek białej magii, Sylphiel Nels Rada, chociaż także wyglądała na uradowaną, zachowywała większy spokój niż jej koleżanka po fachu. Jej uwagę przykuł potężny budynek wykonany w marmurze wyglądający na okazałą bibliotekę.

- Biblioteka rodziny Anerian! Zawsze marzyłam, aby odwiedzić to miejsce. – Westchnęła cicho uzdrowicielka. Słysząc to zamaskowany szermierz, milczący dotychczas Zelgadis Greywords zdecydowanie się ożywił.

- Anerian? Z tych Anerianów? – mruknął, po czym bezceremonialnie odłączył się od grupy i ruszył w stronę biblioteki. Nie zdążył jednak odejść daleko, gdy zatrzymał go groźny głos rudowłosej przywódczyni.

- Zel! A ty dokąd?

- O ile nie zauważyłaś, idę do biblioteki. – odrzekł niezbyt przyjemnie, nieznacznie odwracając się w jej stronę.

- Teraz? Nie możesz poczekać, aż wybierzemy jakieś miejsce, gdzie się zatrzymamy? – spytała, mierząc go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

- Nie zamierzam marnować czasu. Później was znajdę. – odpowiedział mag, beznamiętnie mijając Linę i kierując się w stronę majestatycznego budynku.

Oburzona czarodziejka już miała pójść za nim, aby przekazać mu, co naprawdę o tym wszystkim myśli, kiedy poczuła na swoim ramieniu rękę Gourry'ego.

- Lina, daj mu spokój. Wiesz, że on potrafi być uparty prawie jak ty. – powiedział blondyn z nietypowym dla niego inteligentnym wyrazem twarzy.

Tęczówki Liny zwęziły się nieprzyjemnie.

- „Prawie uparty jak ja"? Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zaczęła budzącym niepokój tonem.

- No jak to co? Sama jesteś uparta jak mało kto… – Szermierz nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż na cały plac rozległ się głośny krzyk, poprzedzający wybuch.

- FIRE BALL!

* * *

Zelgadis wchodząc do biblioteki, usłyszał jeszcze znajomy wybuch z pewnością pochodzący od Fire Balla Liny. „Ona się chyba nigdy nie zmieni." – westchnął i nacisnął klamkę wielkich, pięknie grawerowanych drzwi. Gdy przekroczył próg, jego oczom ukazał się ogromny dziedziniec, gdzie panował ożywiony ruch. Po środku okrągłego placu znajdywał się marmurowy chodnik prowadzący do właściwego wejścia do księgozbioru. Po obu jego stronach można znajdywały się stoiska, gdzie potencjalny czytelnik miał możliwość zaopatrzenia się w przeróżne eliksiry, broszurki a nawet, w momencie, gdy był wyjątkowo wygłodniały, smakowite gorące bułeczki. Zelgadis ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem w kierunku głównych wrót. Ani na chwilę nie zwolnił, gdy sklepikarze krzyczeli do niego, zachwalając swój towar. Nie zatrzymał również się, gdy usłyszał cichy, zachrypnięty głos.

- Uważaj dzisiaj młodzieńcze, bowiem dzisiaj możesz stracić to, co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze. – Gdy złowieszcza przepowiednia dobiegła końca, mężczyzna jednak stanął i się odwrócił. W odległości kilku kroków stała niska, zgarbiona staruszka z szaleńczym zezem, który bynajmniej nie nadawał jej powagi. Zelgadis zmierzył ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem, parsknął i poszedł dalej.

* * *

- Co za idiota. – mruczała pod nosem wkurzona czarodziejka pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim. Gourry tradycyjnie zamiatał jedzenie w ekspresowym tempie, wykorzystując nieuwagę pogrążonej w rozmyślaniach rudej przyjaciółki. Nieobecność duchowa Liny przykuła uwagę Sylphiel, która przypatrywała jej się z troską.

- Skończyłam! – krzyknęła Amelia, jak tylko przełknęła ostatni łyk soku. – Panno Lino, czy to prawda, że to miasteczko przez pół roku jest przykryte śniegiem? – zwróciła się do mistrzyni czarnej magii, wybudzając ją z zamyślenia. W czerwonych tęczówkach pojawił się błysk i czarodziejka zaczęła swój wykład.

- Tak. Z faktu, że Lyventer jest zlokalizowane w dolinie otoczonej górami, wynika występowanie w praktyce jedynie dwóch pór roku. Najciekawsze jest to, że śnieżna pora zawsze zaczyna się dokładnie w dniu wigilii świąt zimowych i trwa równiutko 183 dni. Wielu czarodziejów z przeróżnych gildii chciało to wyjaśnić w jakiś naukowy sposób, ale nigdy im się to nie udało. Jedynym wyjaśnieniem wciąż pozostaje legenda Lyventer.

- Legenda Lyventer? – spytała podekscytowana Amelia.

Chwilę później do rozmowy włączyła się Sylphiel.

- Czy ta legenda nie mówi przypadkiem o Ayhayleen?

Lina z uśmiechem pokiwała głową.

- No tak, to zrozumiałe, że o niej słyszałaś.

- Jak to? – spytała zdziwiona księżniczka.

- Ayhayleen była niegdyś niezwykle potężną kapłanką Ceiphieda. Chodziła po świecie i zakładała szkoły białej magii, z których wyszła cała plejada słynnych uzdrowicieli i kapłanek. Jedną z tych szkół założyła w Sairaag. – odpowiedziała Lina.

- Ale co ona ma wspólnego z legendą Lyventer? – dociekała dalej adeptka białej magii.

Lina złączyła dłonie, oparła na nich podbródek i kontynuowała.

- No cóż… Wraz z powstaniem legendy Lyventer, kończy się legenda Ayhayleen. Kilkaset lat temu Lyventer zostało zaatakowane przez hordę potężnych demonów obawiających się wzrostu potęgi ludzkich kapłanów. Miasteczko zostałoby zniszczone, gdyby nie poświęcenie Ayhayleen, która stworzyła tak potężną barierę, że wszystkie Mazoku zginęły w jednej chwili. Niestety, użycie tak potężnego czaru kosztowało kapłankę życie. Stało się to dokładnie w wigilię świąt zimowych. Według legendy właśnie w tym dniu co roku tuż po zmroku zaczyna padać krystalicznie czysty śnieg, odnawiając barierę. W ramach wdzięczności, główne kapłanki tutejszej świątyni wykonują taniec…

- A czy kiedyś się zdarzyło, że śnieg nie zaczął padać? – pytała wciąż Amelia.

- Nie, nigdy. – wtrącił się do rozmowy zupełnie nowy głos. Cała trójka się odwróciła i spojrzała w stronę, z jakiej dochodził. Okazało się, że należał on do przysadzistej żony karczmarza z charakterystycznymi, intensywnymi zielonymi oczami i dołeczkami na policzkach.

- Nigdy? – dopytywała zdziwiona księżniczka.

- Proszę się do nas dosiąść. – zaproponowała uprzejmie uzdrowicielka z Sairaag.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i przysiadła się do grupy, stawiając na stole półmisek wypełniony smakowicie pachnącymi ciastkami.

- Właśnie niosłam wam deser. – Na te słowa Lina i Gourry, który nagle się obudził, z entuzjazmem rzucili się na ciastka.

- Dziękujemy. – powiedziała Sylphiel nieco zawstydzona zachowaniem swoich towarzyszów.

- Ależ nie ma za co, moi drodzy. – Uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze ciepło, po czym spojrzała na Amelię i odpowiedziała na chwilę wcześniej zadane pytanie.

- Żyję w tym mieście od urodzenia i nie pamiętam, aby śnieg nie zaczął padać 24 grudnia.

- Hm… a co by się stało, jakby śnieg nie zaczął padać?

Słysząc to, gospodyni zmarszczyła brwi.

- Według legendy bariera nie zostanie odnowiona i tym samym upadnie. A w rezultacie Lyventer spotka swój koniec. – zakończyła mrocznym akcentem, ale chwilę później jej oblicze się rozchmurzyło. – Ale tę wersję przedstawiamy tylko niegrzecznym dzieciom. To niemożliwe, aby śnieg nie spadł.

- Więc zawsze zaczynacie świętować, gdy zacznie padać śnieg? – spytała Sylphiel.

- Dokładnie.

- Oby zaczął padać jak najszybciej, zrobiłem się głodny. – wtrącił Gourry.

* * *

Zelgadis przewrócił kolejną stronę i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Chyba nareszcie trafił na właściwy trop. Co prawda parę godzin mu zajęło znalezienie tej informacji, ale bynajmniej nie żałował poświęconego czasu. Biblioteka Anerianów była jedynym miejscem, gdzie mógł natrafić na tę informację. Bardzo dobrze znał legendę Lyventer, lecz nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w tej opowieści coś zostało przemilczane. Coś, o czym mieszkańcy niechętnie mówili. W końcu piękna bajeczka zachęca podróżnych do wstąpienia do ich miasta o wiele bardziej, aniżeli jej brutalne szczegóły. Nikt nigdy nie zadawał pytania, dlaczego Ayhayleen pojawiła się w tych okolicach i dlaczego to właśnie Lyventer stało się celem ataku Mazoku. Mało kto wiedział, że tylko w bibliotece należącej do tego rodu można było znaleźć brakujące informacje. W końcu tylko w rodowych bibliotekach znajdywały się dokładnie opisane dzieje wszystkich ich członków. O tak, mało kto wiedział, że legendarna kapłanka pochodziła z rodziny Anerianów. Zelgadis wolał jednak nie myśleć, że ten fragment informacji zawdzięczał swojemu znienawidzonemu dziadkowi.

Powszechnie znana i uwielbiana Ayhayleen Anerian z Lyventer miała siostrę, Larissę. Jednakże młodsza córka Anerianów nie chciała iść w ślady ukochanej przez rodziców i otoczenie siostry. Wybrała zupełnie inną drogę, pomimo wrodzonego talentu do białej magii. Zwróciła się w stronę najciemniejszej dziedziny czarnej mocy. Zawarła pakt z demonem wysokiem rangi. Ona oferowała swoje ciało i moc, miała jednak zyskać w zamian coś, czego nie mogła sama osiągnąć – śmierć własnej siostry. Nie byłaby w stanie pokonać jej w bezpośredniej walce, jednak znała jej największą słabość, jaką była jej bezinteresowna miłość do ludzi. Kazała hordzie demonów zaatakować własne rodzinne miasto i jak przewidziała, Ayheyleen oddała swe życie, aby uratować Lyventer. Po tych wydarzeniach Larissę czekał straszny los. Skazała się na wieczną mękę w nieśmiertelnym ciele, nad którym nie miała kontroli. Jako hybryda człowieka i Mazoku snuła swój nędzny żywot, usiłując pokonać świętą barierę, dla której jej siostra poświęciła swoje życie. Zrozpaczeni rodzice, po utracie jedynych córek pomimo sprzeciwu miejscowej ludności pragnęli odzyskać chociaż jedną córkę i opuścili miasto, aby poświęcić się pracy nad cofnięciem paktu.

- „Droga do laboratorium Anerianów ma się ukazać każdemu 24 grudnia." – Przeczytała na głos chimera. Bezlitosny szermierz zamknął książkę i uśmiechnął się do siebie.

* * *

- Amelio, pośpiesz się albo cię tutaj zostawię! Chcę jeszcze zdążyć do biblioteki głównej, zanim ją zamkną! – krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona czarodziejka do księżniczki, która zachowywała się jak małe dziecko, latając w wielkiej ekscytacji od jednego straganu do drugiego. Lina z Amelią „przypadkiem" odłączyły się od Gourry'ego i Sylphiel na wskutek działań księżniczki, która postanowiła „pomóc" szermierzowi zakochać się w uroczej uzdrowicielce z Sairaag. Oczywiście całą akcję poprzedziło wypytywanie Liny o to, czy na pewno nic nie czuje do błędnego fechmistrza. Dopiero kiedy Lina zagroziła potraktowaniem Amelii Dragon Slave'm, księżniczka jej uwierzyła i uknuła ten niezwykle „sprytny" plan, w rezultacie czego mistrzyni czarnej magii wylądowała sam na sam z nadpobudliwą księżniczką, co było jej jedynym utrapieniem. Już dawno doszła do wniosku, że Gourry jest dla niej jak upierdliwy, przygłupi i podżerający jedzenie, ale na swój sposób poczciwy, brat. Była przekonana, że szermierz podobnie by zdefiniował swoje uczucia do niej.

- Już panno Lino! Mam już wszystko co chciałam! – Adeptka białej magii podbiegła do Liny, lecz nagle ktoś na nią wpadł i księżniczka siłą rozpędu przewróciła się na mistrzynię czarnej magii. Czarodziejka boleśnie uderzyła o ziemię.

- Do cholery Amelia, co ty wyprawiasz?! – warknęła na księżniczkę, spychając z siebie jej ciężar.

- Przepraszam, panno Lino, ale ktoś na mnie wpadł. – Broniła się, masując obolałe miejsca. Tuż obok niej leżał chłopiec wyglądający na 10 lat.

- Jabardzopanieprzepraszamjasiespieszyłeminiezauważy łem… – Przerażone dziecko zaczęło szybko bełkotać pod nosem. Amelię natychmiast ujęła skrucha chłopca i odrzekła z uśmiechem.

- Ależ nic się nie stało. Uważaj tylko następnym razem.

- Jak to nic?! ON NAS PRAWIE POZABIJAŁ! – wrzasnęła rozwścieczona Lina. Chłopiec jeszcze bardziej się przestraszył i schował się za Amelią. Księżniczka szybko zabrała się za udobruchanie rudowłosej czarodziejki.

- Panno Lino on nie chciał. Dzisiaj jest przecież wigilia… – mówiła najspokojniej jak tylko umiała.

- I co z tego?! – krzyknęła Lina z żądzą mordu w oczach. Jednak tym razem dokładniej przyjrzała się chłopakowi i uderzyło ją podobieństwo jego oczu do ciepłych zielonych tęczówek ich gospodyni.

–Zaraz, ty nie jesteś przypadkiem od pani Kievy?

- Tak, jestem jej synem… - wydukał.

Rudowłosa równo przez minutę wpatrywała się groźnie w małego winowajcę.

- No niech ci będzie. Twoja mama tak dobrze gotuje, że przez wzgląd na nią ci wybaczę. –powiedziała nagle.

- Panno Lino, jaka pani dzisiaj jest miłosierna! Zawsze wiedziałam, że jest w pani dobro! –krzyknęła Amelia, wykonując jedną ze swoich póz sprawiedliwości.

Lina skomentowała to jednym zwrotem:

- Fire Ball. – Po czym zwróciła się do chłopca. – A ty gdzie się tak śpieszyłeś?

- No, już do domu. Dzisiaj w końcu wróci mój brat! – powiedział uradowany chłopiec, starając się nie patrzeć na kupkę popiołu, jaką była chwilowo Amelia.

Lina zdziwiona spojrzała na chłopca. Karczmarka mówiła, że ma tylko jednego syna.

- A wiesz skąd wróci? – spytała dyskretnie.

- Nie wiem. Pół roku temu zaginął w górach. – Chłopiec na chwilę posmutniał, ale natychmiast powrócił mu uśmiech, gdy wypowiedział następne słowa. – Ale dzisiaj na pewno wróci. W wigilię pada śnieg cudów, więc jeżeli dzisiaj spadnie, to Ryuki na pewno wróci! –Mówił to z takim przejęciem, że chociaż Lina domyślała się prawdy, nie miała serca powiedzieć o tym chłopcu.

- To w takim razie musimy się przygotować na jego przybycie. Wracamy razem? A no i jak masz na imię? Ja jestem Lina. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do chłopca. Dziecko najpierw się zdziwiło, a potem odpowiedziało jej szczerym dziecięcym uśmiechem.

- Tak! Jestem Hyoji.

I ruszyli razem w stronę zajazdu zupełnie, zapominając o kupce popiołu.

- Panno Lino! Proszę mnie nie zostawiać…

* * *

Sylphiel była nieco zdziwiona zaistniałą sytuacją. Stało się coś, o czym wcześniej mogła tylko marzyć. Spacerowała z Gourry'm sam na sam romantyczną alejką. Kolorowe światełka zdobiły przeróżne stragany. Wokół nich kręciło się wiele zakochanych par, patrząc sobie czule w oczy. Co prawda dwójka przyjaciół rozmawiała przede wszystkim o jedzeniu, nie dało się tego nazwać równie nastrojowym tematem, ale uzdrowicielka i tak była zaskoczona, jak naturalnie im się rozmawiało. Zawsze obok była panna Lina, która zwykle absorbowała całą uwagę szermierza. Sylphiel starała się tego nie okazywać, lecz czasami było jej trudno zwalczyć małą zazdrość w kierunku do rudej czarodziejki, z jaką łatwością znajdywała kontakt z każdym z członków ich małej gromady. Zwróciła uwagę na mało wyszukaną wymówkę, pod którą Lina i Amelia się odłączyły od nich, ale była im naprawdę wdzięczna za tę chwilę szczęścia. Patrzyła właśnie jak Gourry pocieszał dziecko, któremu wypadł lód. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i raz jeszcze się utwierdziła w swoim uczuciu do blondyna. To prawda, że mistrz miecza był nieco nierozgarnięty, ale miał w sobie tyle dobroci i bezinteresowności, że wynagradzało to jego niedomyślność. Użytkowniczka białej magii westchnęła cicho. Wszyscy wiedzieli o jej uczuciu poza obiektem jej wzdychań, lecz nie martwiło jej to. Wystarczyło jej, że blondyn był szczęśliwy. Na początku myślała, że szermierz odnalazł szczęście u boku panny Liny, jednak od tej wyprawy miała inne odczucia. Dwójka przyjaciół wciąż zachowywała się jak typowe rodzeństwo, a teraz nawet mistrzyni czarnej magii pozwoliła na ich samotną przechadzkę. Wcześniej miała wrażenie, że ruda czarodziejka robi po cichu wszystko, aby zminimalizować jej kontakt Gourry'm. A teraz było inaczej. I ten fakt pozwolił jej na nieśmiałe snucie drobnych marzeń, których nieodłącznym elementem był mistrz miecza. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy w swojej wędrówce doszli do dużej sceny, gdzie odbywała się jakaś głośna impreza.

- Zapraszamy wszystkie chętne pary do konkursu tańca! Naszą główną nagrodą jest… GŁÓWNY PRZYSMAK KUCHNI LYVENTER! – Na te słowa od razu ożywił się Gourry.

- Sylphiel MUSIMY to wygrać! – zwrócił się szermierz do swej towarzyszki.

- Aaale jak to? – spytała zmieszana uzdrowicielka.

- No chodź Sylphiel! Nie daj się prosić! – powiedział blondyn z uroczym uśmiechem, po czym wziął zarumienioną długowłosą dziewczynę za rękę.

- Ale ja nie umiem tańczyć… - wydukała.

- Nie martw się. Poradzimy sobie. – Uśmiechnął się do niej zapewniająco. Sylphiel spojrzała w jego pełne determinacji niebieskie oczy i nie miała po chwili żadnych wątpliwości.

- Dobrze. – odpowiedziała mu swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem. Była jednak zbyt zmieszana, aby zauważyć delikatny rumieniec na policzkach Gourry'ego.

* * *

Natychmiast jak Lina, Amelia i Hyoji wrócili do hotelu, wyszła im na spotkanie gospodyni.

- Hyoji, tutaj jesteś, już myślałam, że coś ci się stało. – Kobieta objęła swojego rzekomego jedynaka.

- Wszystko jest w porządku, spotkaliśmy się po drodze. – wtrąciła Lina.

- Och dziękuję wam bardzo. A właśnie przyszedł wasz przyjaciel, ale od razu zapłacił mi za pokój, bo powiedział, że dzisiaj wyjeżdża. – powiedziała kobieta.

Lina przez chwilę wyglądała na zszokowaną, jednak natychmiast się opanowała i spytała się już bez radosnej nuty w głosie.

- Ach no tak, czyli jeszcze jest w swoim pokoju, tak?

- Tak, miałam wrażenie, że ma coś jeszcze do zrobienia.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała i poszła na górę szybkim krokiem.

* * *

Zelgadis siedział przy biurku w hotelowym pokoju i segregował zebrane wcześniej materiały. Właśnie kończył, kiedy rozległo się głośne pukanie.

- Proszę. – powiedział, doskonale wiedząc kogo zobaczy za drzwiami.

Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami do pokoju powoli weszła Lina. Nie uśmiechała się, a na jej twarzy dominowała powaga.

- Podobno już zapłaciłeś za pokój. – stwierdziła.

- Owszem. – odparł krótko.

- To zabawne, bo miałam wrażenie, że zazwyczaj płaci się po zakończeniu wizyty.

- No zazwyczaj tak właśnie jest. Dlatego też zapłaciłem już dzisiaj. – odrzekł z ironią widoczną w jego tonie.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że naprawdę jesteś takim egoistą, że wyjeżdżasz dzisiaj, ponieważ trafiłeś na jakiś pieprzony ślad, nie licząc się z niczym i z nikim? – powiedziała zjadliwie.

- Pięknie to ujęłaś. Nic więcej nie mam do dodania poza tym, że przyłączyłem się do tej wyprawy w jakimś celu. W chwili obecnej nasze cele się oddalają, tak jak nasze drogi. –odpowiedział spokojnie.

- A więc dla ciebie to już wszystko? I masz oczywiście gdzieś fakt, że dzisiaj jest taki dzień, który być może chcielibyśmy spędzić z tobą. Wpadło ci może coś takiego do głowy?! –Czarodziejka, która na początku mówiła względnie spokojnie, zaczynała coraz mniej panować nad sobą.

- Jakoś przeżyjecie. – Wzruszył ramionami. W tym momencie rudowłosa zupełnie straciła panowanie.

- „Jakoś przeżyjemy"?! Mógłbyś chociaż raz pomyśleć o tym, co myślą inni?! – powiedziała, uderzając rękami o jego biurko.

- Odezwała się osóbka zupełnie nie myśląca o sobie. – parsknął. – Wybacz Lino, że nie będę tańczyć, tak jak mi zagrasz. To cię chyba najbardziej denerwuje w moim postępowaniu, czyż nie?

- Nie, najbardziej mnie wkurza, że jesteś niewrażliwym, zapatrzonym w siebie idiotą. –wycedziła przez zęby.

- Ja przynajmniej nikogo do niczego nie zmuszam. – odrzekł równie nieprzyjemnie. Lina chciała już mu odszczeknąć, lecz się powstrzymała. Odczekała w milczeniu, jak Zelgadis zbierał swoje rzeczy i gdy kierował się w stronę wyjścia, spytała cicho:

- My naprawdę jesteśmy dla ciebie tak nieistotni? – Zadała pytanie w liczbie mnogiej, ale prawda była taka, że chciała je sformułować zupełnie inaczej. Nie patrzyła się na niego. Jednak usłyszała, że to pytanie go zatrzymało.

- Nie oto chodzi. Mamy po prostu inne priorytety. – odpowiedział nieco delikatniejszym tonem.

- Pieprz się ze swoimi priorytetami. – odpowiedziała cicho. Zelgadis już nic nie powiedział. Nacisnął klamkę i zamknął drzwi głośnym trzaśnięciem. Nie wiedział, że czarodziejka powoli osunęła się na podłogę. Ogarnęła ją dziwna mieszanina wściekłości i smutku z powodu, który dopiero zaczął do niej docierać.

* * *

Amelia patrzyła przez okno swojego pokoju. Obserwowała przepiękne dekoracje przygotowane na wielkie święto. Na ulicy jednak nie widziała nikogo. Wszyscy, podobnie jak księżniczka, siedzieli w domu, wykańczając swoje dzieła kulinarne lub patrzyli z wytęsknieniem w niebo. Czarodziejka słyszała podniesione głosy dobiegające z pokoju obok. Oczywiście była to kłótnia Liny i Zelgadisa. Na chwilę nieprzyjemne dźwięki ucichły, a moment później usłyszała głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

- Panie Zelgadisie, co się z panem ostatnio dzieje? – szepnęła do samej siebie. Nie była ślepa. Zauważyła, że ostatnio chimera stała się jeszcze bardziej zamknięta w sobie niż zazwyczaj. Chęć odnalezienia sposobu do powrócenia do poprzedniej postaci przesłaniała mistrzowi szamanizmu wszystko pozostałe. A przecież nikomu nie przeszkadzał jego wygląd. Postronni ludzie przestawali mu się dziwnie przyglądać. Był inny, wyjątkowy. Przynajmniej dla adeptki białej magii. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko – „Czemu świat uczuć nie może być równie prosty jak sprawa sprawiedliwości?". Księżniczka raz jeszcze przyjrzała się widokowi za oknem i jej uwagę przykuł jeden fakt. Zapadł już zmierzch, a nie spadł jeszcze ani jeden płatek śniegu.

* * *

- Padaj, padaj, padaj, padaj, padaj! Proszę zacznij padać… – błagał Hyoji. Niebo jednak niemiłosiernie wciąż milczało. Chłopiec podszedł jeszcze bliżej bramy wyjściowej. Był zupełnie sam, wszyscy czekali w domach na śnieg, który był wyznacznikiem rozpoczęcia obchodów. – Błagam! Oddaj mi brata! On musi dzisiaj wrócić… Nawet pani Lina chciała go poznać… - kontynuował wciąż swoją rozpaczliwą prośbę, lecz firmament wciąż nie odpowiadał.

- Nie pozwolę na to! Larisso, oddaj mi go! – krzyknął. – Albo cię do tego sam zmuszę… - zagroził, lecz zupełnie bez przekonania. Gdy ponownie nie doczekał się jakiekolwiek znaku, obejrzał się za siebie i przełykając ślinę, wyruszył poza bramy miasta.

* * *

Denya Kievi siedziała niespokojnie w fotelu. Jako rdzenna mieszkanka Lyventer wyczuwała negatywną energię otaczającą miasto. Powód jej podenerwowania był prosty. Zdarzyło się coś, co miało się nigdy nie wydarzyć. Nie spadł śnieg, potężna bariera nie została odnowiona i powoli zaczynała słabnąć. Jednak nie to stanowiło największe zmartwienie karczmarki. Hyoji zniknął bez śladu i miała prawo obawiać się najgorszego. Nie widząc innej możliwości, zwróciła się o pomoc w szukaniu syna do swych gości. Gdyby nie martwiła się tak bardzo o swoje dziecko zauważyłaby, że szermierz o blond włosach i uzdrowicielka o pięknych szmaragdowych oczach, zanim usłyszeli jej prośbę, wyglądali na naprawdę szczęśliwych. Uczucia te można było rozpoznać po szczegółach takich jak ciągłe wymienianie uśmiechów czy też charakterystyczny błysk w oczach. Mała adeptka białej magii zachowywała się jak zawsze, pełna aż za pozytywnej energii, dopiero po usłyszeniu złych wieści się poważnie zmartwiła. Niestety nie można było tego samego powiedzieć o przywódczyni grupy. Jej zwykle tryskające płomieniem życia oczy z jakiegoś powodu przygasły. Pomimo tego, jak usłyszała o zaginięciu Hyojiego, natychmiast się zobowiązała, że sprowadzi chłopca z powrotem.

* * *

- Hyoji, gdzie ty jesteś? – pytała ruda czarodziejka, chociaż wiedziała, że nikt jej nie odpowie. Jedyną reakcją otoczenia był powiew lodowatego wiatru, co stanowiło kolejny paradoks tej sytuacji. Temperatura spadała niemiłosiernie, a jednak oczekiwanego śniegu wciąż miasteczko nie mogło się doczekać. Nagle zauważyła przygarbioną staruszkę, co było dosyć dziwne, gdyż na ulicach nikogo nie było.

- Przepraszam panią! – krzyknęła Lina. Kobiecina pomimo faktu, że wyglądała na przygłuchą, zareagowała od razu.

- Słucham drogie dziecko. – zwróciła się uprzejmie.

- Czy nie widziała pani przypadkiem w okolicy małego chłopca? – spytała pośpiesznie czarodziejka.

- Chłopca… Hm… chyba widziałam… - odpowiedziała powoli. W Linę natychmiast wstąpiła determinacja.

- Ale gdzie? I kiedy? – dopytywała zawzięcie.

- Hm… wydaje mi się, że przy bramie wyjściowej. Mówił coś o Larissie, że niby ją do czegoś zmusi… Haha… - Staruszka zaczęła podejrzanie chichotać, a po chwili, jej rechot przeszedł w głośny, nietłumiony śmiech. – HAHAHAHAHAHA! Zmusić do czegoś Larissę to tak jakby prosić się o śmierć, hahaha… - kontynuowała już nie tyle do Liny tylko do siebie. Czarodziejka ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na staruszkę i ujrzała w jej oczach szaleńczego zeza. Nie wątpiła jednak w słowa staruszki. Słyszała o drugiej części legendy. Może nie znała jej wszystkich szczegółów, ale wiedziała, że poza granicami miasta wznosiło się sanktuarium Larissy. Kiedyś czytała o nim w jakiejś księdze jako o przykładzie miejsca zakazanego. Spojrzała tylko na ciemności tlące się za granicami miasta kontrastującymi z jasnymi marmurami, z jakiego wykonano większość budynków Lyventer. Wiedziała, że w takiej sytuacji byłoby bezpieczniej nie wyruszać w pojedynkę, ale z jednej strony szkoda było czasu, a z drugiej miała ogromną ochotę na wysadzenie czegoś. Nie namyślając się dłużej, czarodziejka samotnie przekroczyła powitalną bramę.

* * *

Zelgadis zaklął w duchu. Oczywiście musiał zapomnieć o jednej najważniejszej książce, właśnie wtedy kiedy był o krok od odnalezienia drogi do laboratorium Anerianów. Stał z mieczem umoczonym w świętym źródle znajdującym się w dobrze strzeżonej jaskini na północ od Lyventer. Niedaleko leżały rozkładające się już trupy bestii, które musiał pokonać w drodze do krypty. Zanurzenie jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu w poświęconym wodopoju miało zagwarantować ochronę przed wszelkimi złymi duchami, które mogły stać na drodze do przybytku rodziców Ayheyleen. Szermierz wyciągnął miecz z wody i raz jeszcze zaklął. Nie miał wyjścia, musiał wracać do Lyventer. Miał tylko czas do północy, odnalezienie właściwej drogi było w końcu możliwe tylko 24 grudnia. Nie wiedział czemu, lecz cały czas słyszał w głowie słowa obłąkanej staruszki - „Uważaj dzisiaj młodzieńcze, bowiem dzisiaj możesz stracić to co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze." Na początku wcale się tym nie przejmował, ale przez to jedno zdanie nie mógł się pozbyć myśli, że jeżeli dzisiaj nie dotrze do laboratorium Anerianów, to straci swą szansę na zawsze. Zelgadis jednak szybko odgonił te myśli i ruszył szybkim krokiem do wizytowanego wcześniej miasteczka.

* * *

Lina wędrowała dobre pół godziny, jednak miała wrażenie, że jej poszukiwania trwają całą wieczność. Myślała, że już nie zdoła odnaleźć chłopca, gdy nagle ujrzała niewysoki cień powstający w nikłym świetle księżyca.

- Hyoji! – zawołała. Dziecko zatrzymało się i obróciło w jej stronę.

- Pani Lino, co pani tu robi? – spytał zaskoczony.

- Jak to co ja tutaj robię? Szukam cię, ty ośle! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Wiesz jak się wszyscy o ciebie martwili?! – wrzeszczała czarodziejka, dając upust swej złości i zmartwieniu.

- Ja przepraszam, ale ja muszę przekonać Larissę, aby oddała mi śnieg, aby oddała mi brata… - W jego oczach zaczęły się tlić łzy. Czarodziejka spojrzała na niego łagodniej. Chłopiec był w stanie poświęcić wszystko dla odzyskania brata, który prawdopodobnie nie żył. Widziała jednak zarys złowrogiego budynku, który był teoretycznie sanktuarium Larissy. Nawet abstrahując od wszystkich legend, wyczuwała potężną negatywną energię w górującym nad okolicą budynkiem. Najprawdopodobniej to właśnie ta moc negowała oczyszczający opad.

- To zróbmy tak, ja dla ciebie przywrócę śnieg, ale ty w zamian wrócisz do domu i powiesz mamie, aby się nie martwiła. – zaproponowała.

- Ale.. ja nie chcę pani tu samej zostawiać! – sprzeciwiał się.

- Mój drogi, nie masz wyjścia. Albo wracamy razem i nie ma śniegu albo grzecznie się stąd oddalisz i pozwolisz mi się zająć tym problemem. – powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Chłopiec spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

- Naprawdę może pani przywrócić śnieg? Jest pani na tyle potężna?

- Ależ oczywiście, że tak! Rozmawiasz z najpotężniejszą i najpiękniejszą czarodziejką Liną Inverse! – oznajmiła, biorąc się pod boki i wyprężając się dumnie.

- I obiecuje pani, że wróci pani cała? – spytał, wciąż patrząc na nią nieufnie. Lina spoważniała i doszła do wniosku, że chłopak musi wyczuwać negatywną aurę nie gorzej od niej. Po chwili jednak się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:

- Obiecuję, a teraz już idź. – Ponagliła go, gdyż czuła, że złe siły przybierają na mocy. Chłopiec niechętnie zawrócił i rzucił jeszcze na odchodne.

- Dziękuję. – Czarodziejka się odwróciła i spojrzała na chłopca. „Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dotrzymać obietnicy" – pomyślała i skierowała się w stronę ponurego zamczyska.

* * *

Zelgadis zdziwiony wszedł do miasteczka. Nikogo nie było na ulicy, a co więcej nie padał legendarny biały puch. Wyczuwał słabnącą aurę wokół miasta. To wszystko wzbudziło w nim nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że stało się coś niedobrego. Przyśpieszył kroku i ruszył w kierunku karczmy, gdzie się zatrzymała drużyna. Już w momencie kiedy naciskał klamkę miał wrażenie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co usłyszy.

- Panie Zelgadisie! Wreszcie pan wrócił! – Usłyszał okrzyk Amelii. Dało mu to trochę do myślenia. Czyżby Lina jeszcze nie powiedziała reszcie, że postanowił ich opuścić w dzień wigilii? To do niej niepodobne. Rozejrzał się po izbie. Na fotelu siedziała zapłakana karczmarka tuląca do siebie syna. Można było się domyśleć, że chłopiec wrócił niedawno po świeżych śladach po błocie. Niedaleko siedzieli Gourry i Sylphiel z zatroskanymi minami.

- Gdzie jest Lina? – spytał od razu.

- Tego nie wiemy. Poszła szukać Hyojiego, a teraz chłopiec wrócił sam bez niej. – Wyjaśniła księżniczka. Na te słowa chłopiec oswobodził się z matczynych objęć i zwrócił się do zebranych.

- Ona powiedziała, że przywróci śnieg, a mi kazała wracać.

- A gdzie się po raz ostatni widzieliście? – dopytywał mistrz szamanizmu.

- W sanktuarium Larissy. – powiedział cicho chłopiec. – Martwię się. Tam była jakaś taka zła energia. Nie chciałem zostawiać pani Liny samej, ale kazała mi wracać samemu. – Skończył jeszcze ciszej. Zelgadisa przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

- Lina weszła sama do sanktuarium Larissy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – W jaką stronę dokładnie się kierowałeś? – Mag był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Na południe od bramy głównej. – wybąkał zdenerwowany Hyoji.

- Dziękuję. – powiedziała szybko chimera. Wyczuwając, że chłopiec jest bliski załamania gospodyni wstała i wzięła syna na ręce.

- Zabiorę go tylko do jego sypialni i zaraz wrócę, muszę wam coś powiedzieć. – zwróciła się do grupy i pośpiesznie wyszła. Zelgadis jednak tylko pokręcił głową.

- Dziękujemy, ale nie trzeba. Wiem chyba wszystko co trzeba o tym miejscu. – Starał się zachować spokój w rozmowie z karczmarką. Zdziwiona grupa spojrzała na chimerę.

- O czy pan mówi, panie Zelgadisie? Panna Lina jest w niebezpieczeństwie? – spytała zdziwiona Amelia.

- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co ta idiotka wyprawia, ale trzeba ją powstrzymać. – powiedział, kierując się do wyjścia.

- Panie Zelgadisie, idzie pan sam? – zawołała za nim zatroskana Sylphiel. Jednakże nie doczekała się już odpowiedzi, gdyż chimery już nie było.

* * *

„Co za idiotka!" – myślał wkurzony szermierz. Był przekonany, że czarodziejka wiedziała, w co się pakuje, a mimo wszystko zdecydowała się grać bohaterkę. Paradoksalnie wrócił się właśnie po książkę, gdzie była zawarta informacja o sanktuarium Larissy. Jednak pierwotnie ta informacja miała mu posłużyć do wyznaczenia lokalizacji laboratorium Anerianów, a nie do szukania nieodpowiedzialnej czarodziejki. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że czas mija, że północ jest coraz bliżej i aby mógł odnaleźć zaginiony przybytek musiałby kierować się w zupełnie przeciwną stronę. W uszach jednak wciąż brzmiały mu słowa: „Uważaj dzisiaj młodzieńcze, bowiem dzisiaj możesz stracić to co jest dla ciebie najważniejsze." Zaklął już chyba kilkunasty raz tego dnia i wypowiedział zaklęcie:

- Raywing!

* * *

„Zapisuję to w tych księgach, aby moi potomkowie strzegli się sanktuarium Larissy. Nie wolno dać się zwieść sielankowej nazwie. Pod żadnym pozorem, powtarzam, pod żadnym pozorem, nie wolno się udawać w to straszliwe miejsce. To właśnie tutaj przeklęta członkini rodu Anerianów zawarła pakt z Mazoku. Gdy bariera jej świętej siostry chroni Lyventer, nic nikomu nie grozi, ale biada tym, którzy znajdą się w tym miejscu w dzień wigilii świąt zimowych, kiedy to bariera jest najbardziej podatna na zakłócenia. Trzeba pamiętać, że żadna z sióstr całkowicie nie opuściła tego świata. Tak jak Ayheyleen wciąż broni Lyventer w postaci bariery, tak też Larissa jako zły duch cały czas próbuje przełamać osłonę, a we wspomnianym dniu wigilii świąt zimowych ma na to największe szanse. Biada temu kto znajdzie się w sanktuarium Larissy w tym dniu."

* * *

Czarodziejkę przeszedł dreszcz, jak przekraczała próg ponurego zamczyska, jednak odegnała od siebie złe przeczucia i ruszyła przed siebie. Musiała przywrócić śnieg bez względu na wszystkie uzasadnione i nieracjonalne pobudki. No i przy okazji miała ochotę dowalić jakiemuś Mazoku. Szła długim korytarzem tak długo aż doszła to ogromnej, ponurej sali. Na środku stała piękna kobieta z długimi, czarnymi włosami w ciemnej szacie. Cały czas inkantowała złowrogie zaklęcie. Na początku nie zwróciła na Linę najmniejszej uwagi. Dzięki temu czarodziejka miała czas do przeanalizowania sytuacji. Domyśliła się natychmiast, że to właśnie ten urok skutecznie blokuje oczyszczającą moc Ayheyleen. Sposób na zatrzymanie demonicznej istoty był prosty w teorii, lecz trudniejszy w wykonaniu. Czarodziejka rozpoczęła wypowiadać własne zaklęcie mające na celu zmuszenie kobiety do zaprzestania rzucania uroku.

- Tyś, który ciemniejszy od zmroku… – Przy wypowiadaniu zaklęcia czarodziejka cały czas nerwowo parzyła na istotę stojącą po środku sali. Przypuszczała, że zjawa nie zwracała na nią uwagi, gdyż nie uważała, że Lina stanowi dla niej zagrożenie. Mistrzyni czarnej magii uśmiechnęła się do siebie. „Zaraz się przekonamy…" i wypowiedziała ostatnią kwestię aktywującą całą formułę – Dragon Slave! – Ogromny strumień energii poleciał w stronę kobiety. Zaklęcie jednak zaczęło się zachowywać nietypowo. Zamiast uderzyć bezpośrednio w cel, otoczyło swą ofiarę. Czarodziejka na początku się zdziwiła, lecz później się uśmiechnęła do siebie. Zaczęła manewrować energią tak, aby zaczęła się poruszać coraz szybciej wokół tajemniczej postaci. I po chwili czerwonooka osiąganęła swój cel. Moc Shabranigdo wpadła w rezonans z aurą przeciwniczki. Dopiero wtedy kobieta spojrzała z nienawiścią w stronę Liny.

_- Przestań człowieku albo marnie skończysz. _– powiedziała zjawa nieziemskim, głębokim głosem.

- Niestety nie mam wyjścia, obiecałam komuś, że cię powstrzymam. – odparła dumna ze swojego zaklęcia czarodziejka. Po czym wzmocniła moc Dragon Slave, co przełożyło się na rozbicie energii zjawy. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, jednak moment później, kobieta zwróciła się do Liny.

- _Czekałam całe wieki, aby zniszczyć tę przeklętą barierę, a ty nędzna dziewczyno przeszkodziłaś mi. Za to zginiesz tutaj. _– powiedziała złowrogo. Czarodziejka obserwując wroga, otworzyła ze zdziwienia szerzej oczy, jak zauważyła, że jak tylko kobieta zakończyła inkantację, zniknęło całe jej piękno. Jej twarz stanowiła teraz wykrzywiona grymasem zwierzęca morda. Lina przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, gdy poczuła gromadzącą się negatywną aurę i musiała błyskawicznie odskoczyć, kiedy potwór wysłał w jej stronę pocisk potężnej energii. Mistrzyni czarnej magii chciała rozpocząć inkantację potężniejszego zaklęcia, ale jej przeciwniczka była zbyt szybka. Prędko okazało się, że z jakiegoś powodu jej zaklęcia były tutaj o wiele słabsze niż normalnie. Niewątpliwie, był to skutek bycia na terytorium wroga. Dziewczyna robiła więc jedyną rzecz, na jaką mogła sobie pozwolić: wykonywała uniki i stosowała magiczne bariery. Niestety nawet ta strategia nie przyniosła optymistycznych rezultatów, gdyż w pewnym momencie zjawa zapędziła czarodziejkę w kozi róg.

- _Teraz już mi się nie wymkniesz._ – zagrzmiała.

- Zobaczymy. – odparła Lina ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, po czym powiedziała:

- Break! – Znikąd pojawiły się rozstrzelone po całej podłodze kule ognia, łącząc się w jednej potężnej eksplozji. Gdy wszystko ucichło, czarodziejka ostrożnie rozejrzała się po sali. Liczyła na to, że tak silny wybuch, o ile nie zabije potwora, to chociaż trochę spowolni ruchy wroga. Niestety to założenie drogo ją kosztowało, gdyż po chwili została trafiona strumieniem energii. Ponieważ jednak w ostatniej chwili dziewczyna wyczuła zagrożenie, próbowała się uchylić przed atakiem. Uratowało ją to przed raną śmiertelną, lecz nie uchroniło przed bolącą raną tuż nad biodrem. Czarodziejka syknęła z bólu i z wielkim trudem zdołała wstać. Bezpośrednio nad nią unosiło się monstrum.

- _Jesteś niezwykle potężna i stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenie. Ale nie martw się, w nagrodę będziesz umierać długo i boleśnie. _– Uniosła rękę i zanim Lina zdążyła zareagować, wbiło się w jej ciało mnóstwo cieniutkich igieł. Ich największe natężenie wystąpiło na wysokości jej uda. Czarodziejka krzyknęła z bólu i pozbawiona sprawnej nogi od razu opadła na ziemię.

– _Albo nie, zabiję cię szybko, bo jeszcze znowu coś wymyślisz. _– Cofnęła zaklęcie lewitacji i wylądowała w pewnej odległości od rudowłosej. Ponownie uniosła dłoń i nad jej ręką zaczęły się materializować te same igiełki, które wcześniej poobijały czarodziejkę. Maleńkie sztylety szybko zaczęły się formować w potężne ostrze. Zjawa wzięła zamach, a dziewczyna nie była w stanie się ruszyć... Czuła intensywny ból biodra i uda, jednak nie docierało do niej, że to jej ostatnie chwile… No cóż przynajmniej spełniła pierwszą część obietnicy, śnieg powinien wrócić… Gorzej z tą drugą częścią…

Zamknęła oczy i czekała na ostatni cios, który o dziwo wciąż nie nadchodził. Zdezorientowana czarodziejka uniosła powieki i jej oczom ukazał się niespodziewany widok. Na wysokości serca zjawy był wbity miecz świecący jasnym blaskiem. Potwór wydał z siebie przerażający krzyk.

Za byłą kobietą stał Zelgadis, który w zimnej furii przekręcił miecz wewnątrz ciała swojego celu. Monstrum krzyknęło jeszcze przeraźliwiej. Dopiero kiedy szermierz był pewny, że obiekt jego ataku nie żyje, wyjął broń i zaczął podchodzić do rannej mistrzyni czarnej magii. Znalazł się przy niej błyskawicznie, aby dokładniej przyjrzeć się jej ranom. Po raz kolejny zaklął w myślach. Czuł rządzę mordu i żałował, że widmo już nie żyło bądź też zostało oczyszczone mocą świętego źródła. Gdyby spóźnił się chociaż chwilę… Pokręcił głową i odpędził od siebie te myśli.

Lina podparła się na łokciach i patrzyła się na chimerę w szoku. Zelgadis bez słowa pomógł jej się podnieść do pozycji półsiedzącej, ustawiając ją tak, aby się o niego opierała plecami, a sam rozpoczął inkantację Recovery nad jej raną tuż nad biodrem. W końcu czarodziejka wykrztusiła z siebie:

- Zel, co ty tutaj robisz? – Chimera przez chwilę nie odpowiadała, po czym, nie przerywając leczenia, odezwała się.

- Czy ciebie popierdoliło? – wycedził przez zęby.

- Że co? – spytała, czując, że jej zdziwienie zaczyna ustępować złości.

- Z jakiej racji przyszłaś tutaj sama?! Na mózg upadłaś czy co?! – wydarł się nawet nie próbując się opanować. Lina powstrzymała u siebie pierwszy wybuch i chwilę później odparła chłodno:

- Chyba zapomniałeś o tym, że to ty Zelgadisie zostawiłeś mnie samą. – Na te słowa mistrz szamanizmu, który miał już przygotowaną mówkę skierowaną do nieodpowiedzialnej czarodziejki, zamilkł. Dziewczyna nie przerywała ciszy, upajając się chwilą, kiedy chimera wreszcie nie miała jej co odszczeknąć. Szermierza uderzyła prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia. Do tego fakt, że Lina nazwała go pełnym imieniem, wzmacniało wymowę tego jednego zdania. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że czarodziejka będzie miała do niego taki żal. Ten jeden raz, musiał się przyznać do błędu.

- Przepraszam. – powiedział cicho, nie odwracając wzroku od jej rany.

Zaskoczona rudowłosa obróciła się do niego.

- A za co dokładnie mnie przepraszasz? – spytała, świdrując go spojrzeniem.

- Jak to, „za co"? No chyba za to, że zostawiłem cię samą. Chociaż i tak nie zmienię zdania, że zachowałaś się teraz niezwykle głupio. Od kiedy podejmujesz takie samobójcze akcje? –odpowiedział, patrząc jej w oczy.

- Jak ktoś ci bliski w taki sposób, w jaki ty to zrobiłeś, pokazuje ci, że nic dla niego nie znaczysz, to boli, wiesz? – wytłumaczyła dosadnie.

Mężczyzna poczuł raz jeszcze jak ściska go poczucie winy.

- Odebrałaś to w taki sposób? – zapytał cicho.

- Każdy by to tak odebrał, niewrażliwy kretynie! – wykrzyczała mu prosto w twarz.

Zelgadis, który już powierzchownie uleczył jej ranę nad biodrem, ułożył czarodziejkę w taki sposób, że praktycznie siedziała mu na kolanach, aby mieć wygodniejszy dostęp do obrażenia na jej udzie. Z drugiej strony cieszył się, że ma pretekst do trzymania Liny blisko siebie. Przez jedną straszliwą chwilę myślał, że przybył za późno. Ciepło, którym zawsze emanowała, sprawiało, że mógł od siebie odgonić to nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Mistrzyni arkanów czarnej magii na wskutek tej bliskości lekko zarumieniła się.

- No dobrze, więc przepraszam cię także i za to i przyrzekam, że to się już nie powtórzy. –powiedział stanowczo. Zamierzał dotrzymać obietnicy. Obłąkana staruszka jakimś cudem miała rację. Prawie stracił to, co było dla niego najważniejsze. Nie chciał doświadczać tego strachu, jaki dzisiaj przeżył, nigdy więcej.

- Tak jasne, do następnego razu. – Lina spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Zelgadis obdarzył ją złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

- To jak? Zakładamy się?

- Dobra. – odpowiedziała czarodziejka z błyskiem w oku, po raz pierwszy w życiu zawierając zakład, którego nie chciała wygrać.

- No, mniej więcej skończyłem. – oznajmił w nawiązaniu do leczenia jej ran. Pomimo zatamowania krwawienia Linę czekały jeszcze długie godziny kuracji u Sylphiel i leżenia w łóżku.

- Dzięki. – powiedziała czarodziejka, usiłując się podnieść. Chimera szybko udaremniła tę akcję, biorąc czarodziejkę na ręce, która z zaskoczenia wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk.

- Chyba nie uważasz, że jesteś się w stanie samodzielnie poruszać? – zapytał groźnie mężczyzna.

- Nie dowiem się, dopóki nie spróbuję. – odparła z nerwowym uśmiechem.

- Nawet nie próbuj. – ostrzegł.

Lina westchnęła tylko i oparła głowę o chimerę. Zelgadis uśmiechnął się lekko i skierował do bram Lyventer.

* * *

Kiedy wylądowali na dachu karczmy, stało się to, na co wszyscy czekali od dawna. Z nieba zaczęły spadać małe błyszczące kryształki. Miejscowi mieli rację, to nie był zwyczajny śnieg. Delikatny puch sprawiał, że całe miasto zaczęło emanować jasną, ciepłą poświatą. Śnieg oczyszczający serca muskał policzki wszystkich, którzy wyszli mu na powitanie. Zapanowała wszechobecna radość i w jednej chwili znikąd wyłoniły się odświętnie ubrane kapłanki. Kiedy zaczęły wykonywać swój taniec, czas się zatrzymał. W każdym geście tliła się niesamowita gracja i wdzięk. Ceremonia w rytm padającego śniegu stanowiła nieziemskie zjawisko.

Lina spojrzała w dół i otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Mały Hyoji tulił się do wysokiego chłopca o tych samych zielonych oczach. Ucieszony malec odwrócił się w stronę stropu, jakby wyczuł energię dwojga przybyłych. Jego usta utworzyły szczery uśmiech i dziecko krzyknęło głośno:

- Dziękuję!

Przykuło to uwagę pozostałych członów grupy.

- Panno Lino, jest pani cała?! – krzyknęła zmartwiona Amelia.

- Lina co ci się stało? – pytał lekko zdenerwowany Gourry. Nie można było mu się dziwić. Czerwonooka, chociaż jak się nie ruszała, czuła się w miarę w porządku, to nie wyglądała jednak zbyt zdrowo. Ślady krwi na całym ubraniu robiły swoje.

- Panie Zegadisie proszę ją natychmiast zanieść do pokoju! Trzeba opatrzyć jej rany! –krzyczała równie zaniepokojona Sylphiel.

- Jeszcze chwilę… Chcę obejrzeć ten taniec do końca. – powiedziała słabo Lina.

Mistrz szamanizmu tylko pokręcił głową.

- Nie ma mowy. Sylphiel ma rację. Święta spędzisz grzecznie w łóżku. – oznajmił tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, kierując się do jej pokoju.

- Ale Zel, co was kosztuje parę chwilek? – Próbowała grać na zwłokę, aby obejrzeć jak najwięcej widowiska.

- Nas nic, ale ciebie wiele. Zaraz mogą ci się znowu otworzyć rany. Dziewczyno, dostało ci się potężną czarną magią! Chyba powinnaś wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie, że głupie Recovery nie na długo może coś zdziałać! – odparł już zdenerwowany.

- No dobrze, już dobrze, nie oburzaj się tak. – Dała za wygraną, gdyż faktycznie zaczęła powoli odczuwać ból w okolicach biodra i uda. Zanim jednak wróciła do budynku czarodziejka najpierw spojrzała na szczęśliwych braci, a chwilę później ukradkiem na Zelgadisa. Spojrzała po raz ostatni z wdzięcznością na padający biały puch. Hyoji jakimś cudem miał rację. Ten śnieg faktycznie spełniał ludzkie życzenia.


End file.
